lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Visual effects
Visual effects, also known as special effects, VFX, FX, SFX and, when applied solely to computer generated effects CGI (for computer-generated imagery), is the application of the field of special effects and/or computer graphics to create effects in films, television programs, commercials, simulators and simulation generally, and printed media. Video games usually use real-time computer graphics, but may also include pre-rendered "cut scenes" and intro movies that would be typical applications. CGI is used for visual effects because the quality is often higher and effects are more controllable than other more physically based processes, such as constructing miniatures for effects shots or hiring extras for crowd scenes, and because it allows the creation of images that would not be feasible using any other technology. It can also allow a single artist to produce content without the use of actors, expensive set pieces, or props. Other effects include stunt-related effects, such as falls or impacts, as well as pyrotechnics such as mortars for dark "earthy" explosions, and gasoline bombs for flaming ones. Staff *Kevin Blank is the Visual Effects Supervisor for Lost's production crew. Blank contracts and supervises special effects projects. *Benoit Girard is the founder of Digital Dimension, a special effects house frequently contracted by Lost's Kevin Blank. http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0HNN/is_10_20/ai_n15792627 *Michael Rivero appears on the Season 2 DVD special Lost: On Location (Season 2), explaining how the Sydney backdrop to Ana Lucia's hotel window was created. *Mitch Suskin (visual effects supervisor) *Archie Ahuna (special effects supervisor) *Spencer Levy (CGI supervisor) *Laurent M. Abecassis (CGI supervisor) *Kevin Kutchaver (visual effects compositor) *Steve Fong (visual effects compositor) *Jerome Morin *Kai Bovaird http://www.honoluluweekly.com/cover/2005/09/the-lost-files/ *John Teska, digital effects artist Awards * 2005 Emmy (57th Annual) Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series: Kevin Blank, Mitch Suskin, Archie Ahuna, Spencer Levy, Benoit Girard, Laurent M. Abecassis, Kevin Kutchaver, Steve Fong, and Bob Lloyd, for * 2005 VES Award (Visual Effects Society) for Outstanding Supporting Visual Effects in a Broadcast Program: Kevin Blank, Mitch Suskin, Benoit Girard, and Jerome Morin, for CGI Below is a list of occurrences of CGI usage on Lost. Stunt-related Pyrotechnics Other *Sydney backdrop to Ana Lucia's hotel room was accomplished by back lights, as explained by Michael Rivero in Lost: On Location (Season 2). *In some scenes, Aaron is depicted by a sophisticated baby doll, although closeups generally involve a real baby. *Images on televisions and monitors are usually added in post-production, due to the issues of syncing refresh rates with those of the film crew's equipment. , there is no image of Penelope Widmore.}} *Scenes featuring inner shots of a car in motion during the day are generally filmed with a blue screen, due to lighting issues. References # Digital Dimension - Lost webpage on the official site # Autodesk 3DS Max - Page on Digital Dimension's work on Lost # Lost: On Location (Season 1): special featurette starts with a clip called "The Trouble with Boars". # Lost: On Location (Season 2): explanation by Michael Rivero of hotel window backdrops # Lost Virtual Tour - What Kate Did explosion composition # Lost Virtual Tour - Flashes Before Your Eyes exposition. # CG Focus - Interview with Kevin Kutchaver about visual effects in Lost # VFX World - Interview with Mitch Suskin about effects in Season 4 See also *YouTube videos/CGI recreations - fan-made CG *Jim Greenall - polar bear puppeteer External links *Dispatches from the Island - Jorge Garcia's blog - June 3, 2008 - entry notes how a water scene was simulated by lighted plastic sheeting. Category:Lists Category:Production terminology